Quand Sasuke rencontre Clochette
by stich29
Summary: Ben le titre déjà est pourri, je vais vous éparger un résumé du même genre, donc le mieux c'est d'aller lire


**Nyah nyah nyah… (rire de sadique pour ceux qui auraient pas compris !) Je suis de retour ! (ouais je sais tout le monde s'en fout !)…, ah, euh, en fait non, je suis pas de retour paske j'ai jamais écrit de fic de Naruto…. Ca serait plutôt un truc du genre :**

**Nyah nyah nyah… (rire de… ha bon ? vous savez déjà ,bon…) J'arrive ! ( ça aussi tout le monde s'en fout, sniff ….)**

**Auteur : il me semble que c'est moi…c'est moi ?…ah, ben après vérification, oui, c'est moi… (moi c'est stich, euh, je crois….)**

Titre : Quand Sasuke rencontre Clochette…. (c'est minable, minable, je sais mais bon…)

**Couple : Ben yen a pas…. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais clochette avec Sasuke ça me branchait moyen, et Sasuke avec … NON ! mieux vaut ne pas y penser…**

**Disclaimer : NAN ! JE VEUX PAS LE DIRE ! bon, il le faut vraiment… Sasuke, ben il est pas à moi (sniff, tite larme qui coule, je suis à genoux devant le Père Nouwel, « s'il te plaît père nouwel, donne le moahahahah…. » « quand tu écriras mon nom correctement, on négociera cela ») il est à cette personne devant qui je m'incline pour avoir créé Naruto, j'ai nommé : MASASHI KISHIMOTO ! (Kakashi aussi il est à lui) et puis Clochette, ben elle est à James Matthew Barrie, et Patrick, ben je sais plus à qui, mais je sais qu'il est pas à moi…. Et Sailor Moon, si quelqu'un voulait bien m'éclairer à ce propos, je sais pas à qui elle est**

**Genre : ben cette fic me fait rire, donc, je crois que c'est de l'humour, mais en fait, c'est plutôt un gros délire inventé par sa propriétaire avec des tîtes figurines….**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Distribution des rôles :** Kakashi senseï

**Clochette :** Clochette

**Sasuke :** Sasuke

**Narataratrinice :** Sailor Moon

**Ah, et notre guest star du jour :** Patrick dans le rôle de, ben… Patrick…

Quand c'est le script, c'est écrit normal, quand c'est eux qui parlent à tord et à travers, c'est en italique ! (et stich c'est moi)

Sailor Moon : Sasuke marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, _vêtue d'un joli chaperon rouge, hihihi…._

Auteur : _ça te tuerait de suivre le script que je me suis cassé la tête à écrire !_

Sailor Moon : _oups, pardon, hihihi… donc,_ Sasuke marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, perdu dans ses pensées, et comme toujours horriblement beau comme un dieu…_ euh, c'est vraiment ça le script ?_

Auteur: _….je savais que j'aurais du le relire…._

Sailor Moon : beau comme un dieu, quand il entendit un bruit.

(complètement cinglée cette fille….)

Clochette : **SCINTILLE SCINTILLE SCINTILLE** (Sailor Moon : sont pourris tes bruitages)

Sasuke : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? air très convaincu… si ! si ! je vous jure ! _attends ! je dirais jamais un truc aussi pourri !_

Auteur: _crois moi mon chou tu vas le dire ce truc pourri, sinon jte les arrache et jte les fais rentrer par les trous de nez ! (air très méchant, limite monstrueux, avec regard à la sasuke, en gros très très noir !)_

Sasuke _ euh, ok ok…_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Clochette : **SCINTILLE SCINTILLE SCINTILLE SCINTILLE**

Sailor Moon : Une petite fée apparut d'un coup devant Sasuke

Sasuke : Mais qui es-tu ?

(… script pourri…auteur schizophrène…maltraitance envers les acteurs….)

Clochette : _ça se voit pas banane ?_

Auteur : _SUIVEZ LE SCRIPT M C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CA !_

Clochette : _pardon…_ je suis la petite fée Clochette, sortie tout droit de Peter Pan !

(franchement débile.….fais pitié…..cinglée…..)

Sasuke : Oh, et que fais-tu dans la belle forêt de Konoha ? Motivé à 100 j'vous jure !

Clochette : _hihihi…_je me suis perdue, mais tu vas m'aider, oh, beau ninja de mes fantasmes et….

_NINJA DE MES FANTASMES !_ _Mais stich, t'es complètement folle !_

Auteur : _hum… possible._

Sasuke : qui se marre comme un bouffon maintenant qu'il sait que son auteur préférée est folle de lui Mais bien sûr petite fée clochette. Où veux tu aller ?

Clochette : _Dans ton cul !(1) euh,_ regard noir de l'auteur pardon. J'aimerais retourner au pays imaginaire.

Sasuke : encore plus explosé de rire oh. Humph, pfrrrrt, et, pfrrrt, c'est où ça ?

Clochette : _Dans ton c…pardon, c'est pas drôle la deuxième fois, je sais._ Ben c'est la première, euh, non, la troisième, euh, sixième, euh c'est pour donner le temps à l'auteur de chercher sur internet où il se trouve le pays imaginaire …………….trente-quatrième, non, je sais. C'est la Deuxième à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

Sasuke : D'accord…. Et je fais comment pour la trouver ta deuxième étoile ?

Patrick : moi je suis une étoile…

Sailor Moon : sasuke et clochette se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et virent….. une étoile de mer ! cette étoile répondait au doux nom de Patrick !

Sasuke : Qui est tu ?

Patrick : Je suis Patrick, et je suis une étoile.

Sailor Monn : Sasuke était légèrement perplexe (enfin là, il est plutôt à la limite de mourir de rire mais bon), et regardait le sol. (on se demande pourquoi mais bon). A ce moment, il vit un cailloux en forme d'étoile. (ben voyons, c'est vachement fréquent, j'en vois tous les jours moi) et il eut une idée.

Sasuke : clochette, je sais comment te faire rentrer chez toi.

Clochette : Vraiment ?

Sasuke : oui. Patrick, vient là.

Patrick : Où ?

Sasuke : ben là !

Patrick: ah, là.

Sailor Moon: et sasuke mit le cailloux juste devant Patrick.

Sasuke : Maintenant clochette, tu tourne à droite après Patrick, ça sera la deuxième étoile à droite, et tu vas tout droit jusqu'au matin.

Clochette : tu es sûr ?

Sasuke : qui finalement trouve plus ça drôle du tout et qui a envie de rentrer chez lui OUI ! Allez !

Sailor Moon : Et Clochette fit ce que Sasuke lui avait dit, et elle arriva au pays imaginaire.

Patrick : On va manger des ramens ? (2)

Sasuke : ouais…

FIN !

Stich : alala, que c'était beau.

Sasuke : C'était pourri

Clochette : Ouais

Sailor Moon : Elle fait pitié ton histoire

Patrick : j'aime les ramens

Stich : bon, je sais, je sais mais que voulez-vous, je me suis payé un bon délire.

Sasuke : j'ai le droit de me plaindre pour les menaces que tu m'as faite ?

Stich : nan

Clochette : je tiens à préciser que l'auteur est schizophrène, (vous avez qu'à voir son blog pour comprendre)

Sailor Moon : je peux savoir ce que je faisait dans cette fic ?

Stich : nan

Note : j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en voyant mon portable sur mon évcran d'ordi. Parce que sur mon ordi, j'ai patrick et sailor moon en figurine, et sur mon portable, j'ai clochette et sasuke. Donc, j'ai fais joujou dans ma chambre, et j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic. C'est naze hein ? bon, quelques explications

: référence à Kaamelott (yen a qui regardent ?) l'épisode où le roi joue avec sa nourriture

: J'étais pas inspirée pour la fin alors ça fait un peu pitoy

: ben ya pas de trois, si ce n'est que je veux des reviews, et que je remercie les personnes qui ont lu ma fic jusqu'au bout, et celles qui encouragent ma connerie au quotidien, j'ai nommé mes amies !

Donc, reviews svp ne serait-ce que pour me dire que c'est pourri !


End file.
